A Knights Journey
by TheScarecrowWriter
Summary: This was an idea that popped into my head of what if jaune was a faunus and had actually went to signal and had combat training
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune was walking down a dirt path to a large apartment building when he heard a familiar motorcycle coming up behind him and stopping causing a large amount of dust to kick up making him cough

"Jeez yang do you always have to drive so fast?!" Jaune said in between coughs

"Oh hush up jauney you know you love to ride my bumblebee." Yang said with a wink as she got off her motorcycle

He rolled his eyes at her "whatever, what do you want yang?"

"So I was thinking, graduation comes up in a few weeks and we have to show what we learned so I was thinking that we could spar and seeing as we were both taught by my father it should be fun, I'll even give you a surprise if you win." Yang said as she leaned forward giving him a good view of her which caused his face to redden

"Yang we have known each other for four years now, we have fought multiple times why is now any different?" Jaune said trying his best to not stare at her

"Because we only ever fight with our fists never our weapons and I know you trained with qrow for two years, so I want to fight against you as hunters in training and I'll even make a deal with you if you want?" Yang said while cracking her knuckles

Jaune sighed "fine I'll meet you at the training fields tomorrow but what's the deal?"

Yang chuckled at him "how about the loser owe the winner a favor or request of any kind?"

Jaune smiled at her "sure, I'll be there tomorrow after school."

"I can't wait to kick your ass jauney!" Yang said in a very excited way

"Why don't you invite Ruby as well, she can be there to watch me win." Jaune said smirking

"Oh don't get cocky you haven't won anything yet." Yang said with a look of slight anger in her eyes

He laughed at her "alright yang I'm gonna get home so I can make dinner and get ready for tomorrow."

"Bye jauney, ruby will be happy to watch her big sister win again." She boasted while getting on her motorcycle

Jaune just chuckled at her as she drove away and continued the walk to his apartment

* * *

Jaune was sitting in his room after having ate and took a shower thinking about the training he had with mr. xiao long

 _Flashback_

Jaune was dodging a flurry of punches and kicks from his teacher when he noticed his teachers eldest daughter out of the corner of his eye which caused him to get hit back a few feet by a spinning kick

He looked up to see taiyang standing above him laughing "Jaune remember don't get distracted, I've seen what you are capable of but you can not look away from your enemy for second."

Jaune sat up and look at the ground "I know sir I'm just scared is all, what if I'm not accepted by my peers because of what I can do?"

Taiyang just sat down with him "no matter where you go there will always be people that don't like you for who you are or what you can do but you gotta learn to look past those people and look towards the people that care about you and aren't afraid of you, you are a tough kid Jaune and I promise you that for your remaining three years here at signal I will make you stronger than even myself and I'll help you control your abilities to the best of my knowledge."

Jaune looked up at his teacher with a tear coming down his face "thank you sir i won't let you down."

"I hope not but never mind that let's get back to your training." Taiyang said standing up and getting into a boxing stance

Jaune looked over and saw yang sitting on the ground watching them and she winked at him causing him to blush but he shook his head and jumped up and readied a sloppy boxing stance

 _End flashback_

He got pulled from his memories by his scroll going off, he noticed the number right away and answered "hey sis what do you need?"

"Hey little brother I heard you are going to be fighting yang tomorrow, I hope you don't mind but I invited some of my friends to come watch."

Jaune sighed "why did you do that and how did you find out?"

"Oh I talked to yang about it, she was talking up a storm about how she was gonna beat up my little brother and well I can't have that so I figured I'd bring some support for you."

"Your friends don't like me, they just want to see me get beat up."

"Oh it'll be fine I'll make sure they don't throw stuff at you."

"Listen sis I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jaune hung up and sat his phone down on his nightstand and got in bed "hopefully tomorrow will be a better day."

* * *

 **Hey I got a new story I'm still writing the lone swordsman but this was something that popped in my head a few days ago and I wanted to write it but I have questions for those of you that like this story please pm or leave a review with what faunus trait Jaune should have i got a few ideas but I wanna see feed back from the readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune was walking to the training grounds thinking back on the last time he fought yang

 _Flashback_

Yang was throwing a series of punches and kicks at him but he managing to dodge each attack with ease "come on jauney fight back." Yang said getting angry

He sighed as he realized that there was no use in avoiding "alright but you asked for it." Jaune said as he ducked under a right hook and tackled her to the ground

She had a pink tint to her cheeks which him made him chuckle "jeez usually I'm the one blushing." It was in that moment that Jaune realized where he went wrong as yang punched him in his ribs sending him off her and into a tree

As Jaune was clenching his side trying to ignore the pain he looked up and saw yang holding her hand out to him "it'll be ok jauney you are good at dodging but you are too kind when it comes to Ruby and me."

He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up "yeah well i typically don't like to fight my friends plus you both just act like one of my sisters."

"Yeah well even if Ruby calls you her 'brother' we aren't family even if you treat us that way." Yang said while using air quotes

"If we aren't family then how about we try this again but I won't hold back?" Jaune said while cracking his knuckles

"Oh you are on!" Yang yelled as she readied her fighting stance

 _End flashback_

Jaune entered the training grounds and noticed a group of girls and some of his sisters sitting at a table just outside the training area talking to yang, he sat his stuff down at an opposite bench, got out his weapons, and stood in the area waiting for yang to stop talking to his sisters and her friends

He saw ruby walk up to him with a smile on her face "it'll be ok jaune, I'm sure you can win this time."

He chuckled at her comment "winning isn't everything ruby plus this is just a friendly match it's not like there's anything on the line."

He saw her visibly frown "but yang said you had a bet?"

He looked like he was starting a cold sweat "oh no I forgot about that if she wins I owe her a favor."

Ruby just smiled again "oh that's not so bad, she'll probably just have you wash her bike or rub her feet."

Jaune was lucky he was still wearing his hood so ruby couldn't see his blush "I really hope that's all she asks of me."

He saw yang approaching him as ruby walked over to where he put his stuff "alright you ready to lose jauney?"

He sighed and drew a large curved blade from his back "do you really want me to take this seriously?"

She giggled at him "it's just a spar jaune let's not try to kill each other until we get to beacon."

"Alright." He stabbed his blade into the ground and got into a boxing stance

"Let's do this." Yang jumped at him with a right handed uppercut connecting with the bottom of his jaw causing him to jump a few inches off the ground

He leaned back in the air and landed on his hands spinning and catching the side of her head with one of his shoes

He landed on his feet and held his jaw in pain as he saw yang get up with those red eyes that meant she was angry but he always thought she was prettier with red eyes, he was pulled from his thoughts by yang hitting him again but with a right hook that connected with his cheek that caused him to land on his knees

He felt her hand grab the back of his hood and like a reflex grabbed her hand and tossed her over his shoulder onto her back in front of him

She looked up into his eyes and saw a tint of fear and anger, she began to whisper to him as she reached up and ran her hand across his cheek "it's ok jaune I'm not one of those bullies I'm your friend."

He visibly relaxed and layed his head on the ground next to hers and whispered back to her "im sorry for snapping at you, I'll give you the win I don't want to keep fighting you."

She giggled at him and got up off the ground helping him up "I'll accept your surrender but I'll remember that favor for later." She said with a wink

He blushed and walked over to ruby and his stuff as yang proclaimed her victory to the other girls

"You tried your best jaune but you can't win them all." Ruby said as she pat his back

"I don't think I've ever won against yang." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head

"Well maybe one day, hey why don't we go and get something to eat to take your mind off the fight." Ruby said smiling brightly

Jaune was about to speak but yang pulled him into a headlock "alright I win the fight and he buys me dinner win-win!"

Jaune was happy he always wore his hood cause his was beat red as he realized his face was very close to yangs chest "I'll be happy to buy you both dinner if you'd just let go of my head."

"Oh what's wrong jauney is it not comfortable enough for you?" Yang said as she pulled Jaune closer to her

"Yang can you just leave him alone so we can go get dinner already?" Ruby said pouting at her sister

Ruby was lucky she was adorable to yang "fine, but don't think this counts as my favor." Yang said as she unhooked him and started walking down the path to town making sure to sway her hips enough for jaune to see

* * *

 **I hope you all like this chapter I know I did and I can't wait to write more of this story I promise I won't make you guys wait** **longer for the next chapter**

 **Speaking of which the next chapter will show jaunes final test for him to graduate signal and leave for beacon**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune was tossing and turning in his sleep

 _Flashback_

Jaune was a young boy playing out side by himself when a couple of kids approached him "look at the faunus freak all alone, what's the matter freak don't got any friends." One of the kids said as he grabbed jaune by his ears and started pulling on them

"Come on guys that hurts please stop?" Jaune said trying to hide the pain

"Oh what's the matter freak you gonna cry?" Another kid said as the other pulled on his ears more

Jaune remembered back on what his older sister told him " _jaune don't let people be mean to you just for who you are."_

Without hesitation he kicked back and hit the kid pulling on his ear making him let go "not smart freak!" The other kid yelled as he kicked jaune in chest just for the other two kids to join in

 _Flashback end_

Jaune was startled awake because of his nightmare he only sighed and got up to go look in the bathroom mirror

He looked at himself and saw his ears on the top his head and one of them was broken, he just shook his head and looked at the clock he had in the bathroom and saw it was about time to get ready anyway

* * *

He was walking on his way to school when he saw ruby and yang walking on another dirt path that connected to his "hey jauney!" Ruby yelled as she ran up to him

"Hello ruby." He said hugging the little red reaper

"Are you excited for the final exam today?" Yang said catching up to them

"I'm nervous, I don't know what to expect." Jaune said as he let go of ruby

"You'll do fine at whatever it might be." Yang said as she wrapped her arm around his "I'll be there to cheer you on."

Jaune looked forward hiding his blush "thanks yang."

When they got the school they said good bye to ruby and walked to the class where they'd take their final exam

They both sat down next to each other and listened to their teacher Mr. Urza explain that the final exam was they had to fight and kill a high level Grimm that they had released into the forest by the end of the school day, all the Grimm had a ribbon attatched to them and all the students had to do was bring it back to prove they killed it, the teacher then released the students to get into their combat gear

Jaune was sitting in the locker room putting on his armor which consisted of his hoodie that was tucked into his pants with two belts cross over each other that held up his pants as well as keeping his hoodie tucked in and each held a karambit knife on each side of his hips, two fingerless gloves armored at the forearm with his hoodies sleeves tucked into his gloves, two pauldrons on each shoulder, his hoodie had a small piece of armor over his chest and back, he had a pair of converse on that had some metal to cover his toes, and his legs had shin guards

After he put all his armor on and put his sword on his back he walked out to find yang in her usual combat gear waiting for him "come on jauney my dad said if we pass this test he'll take us out to eat to celebrate."

Jaune chuckled at her "alright yang lets go find and kill those Grimm."

They arrived outside the forest "I'll scout out the enemy from above." Jaune said as he drew his karambit knives

"Alright sounds good but you better have my back if we come across a pack of beowolves." Yang said as she readied ember celica

"You have my word and an arc never goes back on their word." He said then jumped into the tree line and out of sight of a smiling yang

Jaune had traveled a bit ahead of yang until he saw two ursa and decided to go back to inform yang

Yang was walking threw the forest waiting for a signal from jaune when she heard a rustling coming from above her, she looked up to see jaune hanging from a tree looking down at her which made her want to tease him "heeey jauney you enjoying the view up there?"

His face flushed a shade of red "t-there is a couple of ursa over there, I figured that you could get their attention while I come up behind one and kill it."

"That sounds like a good plan." She said with a wink

"Alright I'll go get in position then." He said as he swung around and jumped forward

Yang moved through some bushes and saw the two ursa and decided the best way to get their attention was to shout at them "hey over here!"

The two ursa turned and saw her ready her weapons as one of them approached her to attack just as the other one fell to its knees and roared out as jaune had cut the back of its legs and jumped on its back stabbing it in the back of the head repeatedly

Yang had punched the other ursa into a tree and pummeled it to death while jaune took the ribbon off the one he killed "hey you wanna stop hitting that grimm and grab that ribbon so we can get out of here."

Yang grabbed the ribbon off the leg of the ursa and turned to jaune with a smile on her face "alright lets go turn these in and meet up with my dad and ruby."

Jaune smiled at her and turned to walk away as yang ran up to him and locked her arm around his smiling brightly

* * *

 **I think that's it for this chapter it was hard for me to think of what his armor would be but if anyone who reads this story and is decent at drawing would like to draw what Jaune looks like I'll use the drawing I like the most as the cover of the story and give you a shoutout plus huge thank you to merendinoemiliano for the Faunus type and idea**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Some time has passed by since his final exam and we now find our timid protagonist sleeping on an airship to the kingdom of vale

 _Dream flashback_

 _Jaune was hiding behind a wall holding his head between his legs crying when he heard someone yell out to him "there's the freak!" jaune tried to scramble to his feet to get away but tripped over his own feet and fell face first into the dirt_

 _When he went to get up he felt one of the kids grab the top of his head crushing his left ear in their hand making jaune scream in pain "where are you going freak you still owe us for hitting me the other day!"_

 _One of the kids he assumed was their leader walked around him to face a crying jaune "please let me go and I'll never bother you guys again."_

 _"Now why would we do a thing like that?" The boy said as he grabbed jaunes ear and twisted it effectively breaking the ear "I kinda like having you around."_

 _This went on for almost a year before someone saw jaune get pushed to the ground and kicked in the stomach by the biggest kid "hey what are kids doing!?"_

 _Jaune looked over to see a tall blonde man walking a small dog before a boot hit him in the side of the head knocking him out_

 _He could hear voices when he woke up and when he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful girl that looked to be his age with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, he saw her lilac eyes meet his and it caused him try to and get up and run out of fear but before he even managed to get up from the couch he was laying on the man from before grabbed his shoulder "calm down kid, are you feeling alright, can you tell me your name?"_

 _He was reluctant on answering his question until he looked over at that girl with the lilac eyes and he started to calm down as she smiled at him "my name is jaune arc and I'm feeling fine besides a slight headache."_

 _He felt someone grab his broken ear which made him flinch out of fear "did they do this to you?"_

 _He looked at the blond girl that was sitting next to him "yeah they broke the cartilage in my ear it won't go back up now."_

 _"Wait a minute how long were those kids bullying you?" The blond man seemed angry now_

 _"Uh... I think it has been nine months now." He looked over at the angry man_

 _"Well no more I'm gonna have yang help you get home today but I want you to meet me back here tomorrow." The man said as he got up_

 _"What for?" Jaune and yang said at the same time_

 _"I'm gonna train jaune and help get him into signal." They both looked at each other as the man spoke_

 _"Thank you so much sir!" Jaune said as he got up and hugged the man_

 _"Oh please don't call me sir just call me taiyang or tai for short." He said as he pat his back "now yang go get your sister from outside and make sure jaune gets home safe."_

 _"Alright dad can we take zwei with us too?" Yang said as she smiled brightly at her dad_

 _"Fine just don't lose him." He said as he left the room_

 _"Great come on lets go!" She said as she grabbed jaunes hand and pulled him outside where he saw a young red headed girl playing with the dog he saw before_

 _"Hi yang, who is your new friend?" The young red head asked as the dog was running around jaune making him nervous_

 _"This is jaune, dad found him on the way home and decided to help him." Yang said pulling jaune forward "we gotta take jaune to his home so you can get to know him on the way."_

 _Flashback end_

Jaune woke up to ruby shaking him awake "jaune wake up we made it to vale!"

"Alright I'm awake." jaune said as he sat up and looked around "where's yang?"

"She went to find a place to put her motorcycle while we are at beacon." ruby said gathering up her stuff

"Well where are you going?" jaune said as he picked up his duffle bag

"I got some time to kill before the next bullhead leaves to take me back to patch so I'm gonna get some nice dust shells for crescent rose." ruby said as they both walked off the airship

"I was told that beacon has uniforms so I gotta get a couple undershirts with the hoods but I'll meet you at the air field to see you leave." He said as he looked around

"Deal I'll meet you back here later!" She said then hugged him and sped off to find a dust shop leaving him shaking his head at her

Jaune began walking around vale until he found a small clothing store that he thought might have what he was looking for, walking inside he saw the shirts he was looking for when he heard a voice behind him "no those won't work at all!" He turned to see two women arguing about cloths one of them was a fashionable woman in brown shaded clothes and a tall rabbit Faunus woman

He looked down at the shirt and thought to himself 'maybe I shouldn't hide who I am anymore I think I'll just buy a couple so I have something to work out in, yeah that's what I'll do I mean I got yang she knows how to make me smile' he smiled to himself as he went to check out before getting a message on his scroll from ruby _'I got a surprise for you jaune meet me at the airship to beacon'_

* * *

 **I had free time on Tuesday so I just started writing but this chapter was harder to write than I thought I've been bullied before when I was middle school and high school but I didn't write it to much but their will be more flashbacks in the future please leave a review or pm me your thoughts**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune payed for his shirts and ran to the beacon airship to make sure ruby wasn't in any trouble but he found yang spinning her sister around while hugging the red head

"I guess something good happened?" Jaune said as he walked up to the sisters

"Ruby gets to go to beacon early!" Yang said while almost killing her sister in a hug

"Well can you stop killing her so she can explain to me how it happened?" Jaune said as he got on the airship

Yang let go of her sister and followed him on to the ship dragging her sister behind her

* * *

After a long flight and a conversation of how ruby stopped a bunch of bad guys from robbing a dust store then met the head master of beacon and he offered her to come to beacon early

They soon arrived at the school and split up, Jaune wandered off to look around and get his bearings, yang ditched her sister to go hang out with her friends, and ruby was left alone until she bumped into someone

Meanwhile jaune wandered around for awhile looking at all the sights the school had like the statue in front of the main hall when he noticed the rabbit faunus from before hanging out with the brown haired girl and two guys he didn't recognize and they didn't seem to have a problem with her being a faunus

'maybe I could put my hood down this one time' jaune thought as he saw a girl in black walk by reading a book he noticed that she had a bow that twitched every so often which he thought was odd but could just be the wind

Jaune heard an explosion and decided to investigate, when he saw ruby being yelled at by a white haired girl he was going to get closer when he saw the black haired girl with the bow intervene, he couldn't catch what she said to the white haired girl but it must have made her mad cause they both walked away from ruby who had been sitting on the ground

"Hey cheer up its only the first day." Ruby looked up to see jaune offering her a hand

He helped her up but she still looked sad "but I still haven't made any friends."

Jaune sighed "it'll be ok ruby at least you got me and yang."

"Yeah that's true!" Ruby said proudly as she hugged jaune

He laughed at her "come on we should get to the main hall before orientation begins."

She nodded and started walking before she stopped to look back at jaune "um do you know where to go?"

He chuckled at her "yeah I know where to go."

* * *

After getting to the main hall ruby ran to her sister to yell at her meanwhile jaune decided to just find a place to stand while he waited for the headmaster to talk about orientation

As he was waiting he could hear ruby shouting to her sister about what happened to her when the white haired girl from earlier walked up to the sisters and started waving around a pamphlet

He went to get closer to hear what she was says but bumped into a red haired girl in armor "I'm sorry excuse me." Jaune said to her as he walked by

Jaune waved to the sisters and walked up to them as the white haired girl seemed to address him "maybe I should make friends like tall, blonde, and creepy here." The white haired girl said in a very mean tone

He thought he should try to get back at her for calling him creepy "I'm a natural blonde you know." He said with a smirk pointing to himself with his thumb

Yang chuckled at his joke "hello fellow natural blonde." She said waving at him

They annoyed the white haired girl enough to make her walk away from them "so who was that?" Jaune asked as he watched her walk away

"She said her name was Weiss Schnee." Ruby said as they all turned to the stage to see a hologram of the headmaster ozpin appear

After a not very lengthy speech from ozpin everyone was dismissed to get ready for bed using the men's and women's bathrooms respectively

Jaune was in the men's room getting into a pair of long pajama pants and one of his new shirts with the hood "I'm sorry to bother you but I have to know, are those tattoos?" Jaune turned around to see a guy with green spiked up hair

"um no they aren't tattoos I'm a tiger faunus so I've always had them." Jaune said as he put his hood up to hide his ears

"That's pretty cool man, well I gotta go." The guy said as he walked away leaving jaune wondering why he asked him about his stripes on his arms and back

As he walked out of the men's room he noticed yang in her pajamas waiting for him "yang what are you doing here?" He asked trying not to stare at her

"I'm here to get you silly." Yang said as she grabbed the front of his shirt and started pulling him to the main hall "you'll be sleeping with ruby and me."

"Wait what?!" Jaune said as he started to sweat

"It'll be like a big sleep over." Yang said as she pulled him over to ruby who was talking to the black haired girl with the bow

"Are you sure about that yang?" Jaune said trying his best to not stutter

"Of course, you'll sleep right next to me but no touching or you'll lose a hand." Yang said in a flirty tone

"I'd never think of it." Jaune said as he started panicking

"Good." She said as she pulled him to the ground next to her

He sat with yang and ruby talking to them about initiation but every so often he would look at the black haired girl 'there's something up with that woman' jaune kept thinking to himself unfortunately he snapped out of his thinking by weiss yelling at them to go to sleep which after some teasing from yang they obliged

* * *

 **I'm gonna end this chapter here I feel happy with it but the next chapter will deal with initiation but I want to see who you want to be on which team**

 **Please review or pm to tell me your comments**

 **I went back and fixed the wording I got a few messages about how it's weird that they are called women at a young age so I fixed it to say girl and I do feel like that's better now plus new chapters for this will be posted every Wednesday**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune woke up early but as he went to get up he realized there was somebody with their arm around his waist, he looked down to notice it was yang hugging his body in her sleep 'she must have had a nightmare' jaune thought to himself

He slowly moved her arm and got up as he did so she curled up which gave her a visible frown 'I better get outta here before she wakes up' Jaune thought to himself as he grabbed his stuff and went to the shower room before everyone else woke up

After getting his shower he got dressed and walked out and noticed a black haired boy in green brushing his teeth while some girl in pink was talking very fast to him about initiation, he could over hear her saying something about partners when it hit him that he hasn't even decided on who his partner should be

He went to his locker to get his combat gear and as he was getting ready he saw weiss talking to that red haired girl he bumped into 'she must be trying to get a partner I better help her with that' Jaune thought to himself

He came up behind weiss as she was saying something about teams "you know what team would great to be on, my team!" Jaune said pointing at himself as he spooked weiss

She aparantly didn't take to kindly to being scared "and why would I want to be on a team with someone like you and if I was do you really think you'd really be a leader."

Her words stung jaune hard but as he was about to walk away the red haired girl put her hand on his shoulder "it'll be ok I think you'll make a great leader."

He smiled at her and held out his hand "thanks my names jaune and you might be?"

She shook his hand but before she could speak weiss beat her to it "wait you really don't know who you are talking to?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he looked back forth between the girls "um is she famous or something?"

"She is the Pyrrha nikos she graduated top of her class at sanctum academy." He shrugged at her "she won the mistral regional tournament four years in a row." He just shook his head at her "she's on the cover of every pumpkin petes marshmallow flakes."

Jaune immediately gasped at that "oh my sisters love pumpkin petes I don't know why I didn't notice you before!"

She smiled at him "it was a fun experience but the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss cleared her throat to get their attention "so after knowing that do you really think you could be on the same team as her?"

Jaune went to answer her but yang came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him down to her "of course not I want jauney on my team, gotta keep your friends close to you plus with his semblance I gotta keep him on my team."

Jaune went to protest her claim but she started dragging him away from the girls "come on jaune lets go get something to eat."

* * *

After a hardy breakfast with yang and ruby all the first year students got called to the edge of the emerald forest

They all stood on platforms and listened to professor ozpin tell them what they would be getting launched into the forest and they had to find a partner, collect a relic, and get out of the forest

Jaune raised his hand "uh excuse me proffesor you said launched, how are we supposed to land."

Ozpin took a drink of his coffee "you will need to make landing strategy before hitting the ground." He said as some of the students started getting launched randomly

Jaune adjusted his hoodie so his hood would not fall while he was gonna be sailing through the air but just as he started adjusting himself he got sent flying into the air

As he was flying throught the air he saw a spear flying at him so he spun so his sword on his back would catch the spear but it was moving faster than he expected it to which caused him to collide with a tree luckily that slowed him down enough to pull out one of his knives and hook it on one the limbs of the tree so he wouldn't fall

"Who the fuck throws a spear at someone." He said as he pulled himself up and looked down at the spear that had fallen to the ground he noted the way it looked for future reference before he pulled out his knives and started using them to jump from tree to tree

As he moved through the forest he saw a bunch of different students on the ground floor he didn't recognize any of them and one kid even tried to attack him cause he thought he might be a grimm but after traveling around in the forest top of the tree line he stopped to listen to what sounded like someone laughing it sounded like it came from behind him but when he turned around to investigate a mess of blond hair tackled him from the branch he was standing on

He was dizzy and his back hurt but as he went to get up he noticed yang sitting on his lap smiling at him "thanks for catching me jauney." She said smiling at him

He groaned as he put a hand on his head getting his headache to go away "no problem yang but can you get off me so we can get moving i want to find that relic before the sun goes down."

She pouted at him "what's wrong jauney you don't like a pretty girl sitting on your lap?"

He blushed at her but was lucky someone else walked out of a bush to find them "I don't think the forest is such a good place for that." They both looked over to see the black haired girl with the bow

* * *

 **I'm ending this chapter here cause I really want your feed back on what the teams should be**

 **the next chapter will be a long one I promise but please please please leave a review or pm me with your thoughts on who should be on which teams I have an idea in my mind but I want the readers feed back**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

"Oh come on blake we can't have just a little fun in the woods?" Yang said as she got off a blushing jaune

"Wait you know each other?" Jaune said as he got up and dusted himself off

"I wouldn't say we know each other but ruby was talking to her last night and told me about it during breakfast." Yang said

They looked over as someone walked into the clearing "so blake what did you find?"

Jaune remembered her name was pyrrha but he noticed the spear in her hand as the one that almost hit him "you almost impaled me!" Jaune yelled at her

She looked down as he started yelling "I'm sorry for doing that I wanted to make sure we'd be on the same team but I guess my aim was off."

Yang looked a tad angry that someone almost hurt her best friend "well because of you doing that jaune and I ran into each other."

Jaune sighed "more like you ran into me."

She winked at him "I didn't hear any complaints when I landed on you."

Jaune went to respond but blake beat him to it "alright can we just go find the relics now?"

Yang pouted cause everybody is ruining her fun "fine let's just go!" She said as she started walking away with the other following her

After traveling for about ten minutes they find a destroyed building with chess pieces on pedestals "I guess these are the relics?" Jaune said looking at the rook piece

"We should probably only take one per team." Blake said picking up the black knight piece

Jaune went to talk but was cut off by yang "jauney how about we take the pony piece to?"

"Sure yang I suppose it doesn't matter which one we take seeing as some of the pieces are already gone." Jaune said as yang picked up the white knight piece

As they picked up the chess pieces they heard an explosion come from the edge of the forest as a boy was running from a rather large pack of beowolves as a girl with a large hammer hit one of the grimm into the forest

The boy was shooting at the grimm to distract them as the girl caught up with him "you may have been right I don't think I can ride a grimm." The girl said as her hammer switched to a grenade launcher

The group of kids ran up to the two fighting back the grimm horde "go back and grab a relic while we hold back the grimm!" Jaune said as he pulled out his large sword from his back blake noticed how his sword had a double crescent moon over top what looked like an older white fang symbol on the blade

"Alright!" The girl grabbed the boy by the wrist and ran back to the destroyed building while everyone prepared their weapons and started attacking the horde

Jaune started slicing through the beowolves when he heard a loud screech and looked up to see ruby and weiss riding a large nevermore "see they rode a grimm here why couldn't I?" He heard the girl with the hammer say

They watched as ruby jumped off and started shooting towards the forest to slow her fall until she saw jaune toss yang as far as he could into the air using her gauntlets to propel herself upwards catching her sister and falling back down

Jaune watched as yang landed with her sister and started yelling at her about being reckless but he noticed that weiss had fallen off the nevermore "uh how do you suppose we catch her?" Jaune asked the group of teens

"Why don't you climb that tree over there and jump and catch her?" Blake asked

"Ugh fine no time to argue about it." Jaune said as he stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled out his knives

As he started climbing he didn't notice blake getting a closer look at his swords symbol and she could see the original white fang symbol but it seemed to be faded and a new symbol of a double crescent moon was put over top of it

She stopped looking at it and went back to helping the others fight off the grimm when she saw jaune land with Weiss in his arms

Weiss started yelling at jaune holding her in his arms but he got tired of it very fast and decided to drop her on the ground and return to fighting the grimm

As he picked up his sword he heard pyrrha speak "I think that nevermore is coming back around."

He turned to look at the nevermore as ruby spoke "well weiss is grabbing our relic we should just get outta here there's no point in fighting it."

They all looked to the right as a large death stalker burst through the tree "it must have been brought here by the sounds of fighting." Blake said

Jaune clicked a button on his swords hilt and the handle extended to a length about his shoulder to his ankle with a second handle near the top as the blade fell forward and curved "ruby do you think you and weiss can handle the nevermore."

"Ren and I will help you take care of it!" The girl with the hammer said as she jestured to ren

"Alright blake, pyrrha, yang, and I will take care of the death stalker." Jaune said as he readied his weapon

As ruby and the others ran off to fight the nevermore jaune looked to pyrrha "do you think you can take out its eyes with your spear while blake and yang distract it?"

Pyrrha nodded at him as she readied her spear "alright yang and blake start shooting at its head, pyrrha the moment it reveals its head throw the spear!" Jaune said

Blake and yang had started shooting at it causing it to block with its arms but the moment they stopped to reload it went to charge forward and got hit by a spear to one of its large eyes

"Now blake jump on its tail and cut off the tip but be careful you don't get stabbed by it, yang you want to go up and impale it?" As soon as jaune was done talking blake jumped on its tail and used her sword to cut its tail but it didn't cut it off completely as the grimm got mad and shook her off

As Blake was attacking the grimm yang got launched off of pyrrha's shield into the air using her gauntlets to launch herself higher but as she was flying through the air jaune used the second handle on his weapon and threw it at to yang

Yang had caught his weapon and saw that the blade was now upwards like a pole arm so she used it combined with her height and speed brought it straight through the grimm impaling it as well as killing it

Yang went to celebrate but got tackled off the grimm by Blake as the grimm stabbed itself trying to kill her with its last movement "hey thanks blake."

Blake got off her and helped yang up "don't mention it."

As they met up with rest of their team they saw ruby beheading the nevermore "well they got this under control let's just go back to beacon." Jaune said as he started walking away

* * *

 **I'm very sorry for the delay on this chapter but I had to help a family member move which took a lot of my time**

 **Anyway I hoped everyone liked this chapter I'm not sure about it I might go back and rewrite it if people don't like it**

 **Please leave a review or pm me your thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY is owned by rooster teeth**

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, you four retrieved the rook pieces and will be known as team RWNR led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as ruby looked at him in shock

As team RWNR left the stage ozpin started calling out the next team "Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, and Pyrrha Nikos, you four retrieved the knight pieces and will be known as team ALBN led by jaune arc."

Jaune looked utterly shocked as yang pat his back while they walked off the stage and to their shared dorm room "jaune are you feeling alright." he looked over at pyrrha and tried his best to smile

"yeah im feeling fine i just need to go make a call." he said as walked out to the courtyard and pulled out his scroll to call home

after it ringing for what seemed like way to long his older sister answered the phone "jauney how are you doing, is beacon fun?"

"its fine june i need to talk to dad is he around."

"no he went out with tai for a few drinks, why is something wrong?" she had the sound of concern on her voice

"nothing is wrong june i just needed to ask dad what i should do about being a leader of a team."

"you are a leader of a team! i always knew my brother was great at bossing people around." she said laughing at the end

"ha ha thanks for the support june but i dont know the first thing about being a leader."

"well do you know anybody on your team?"

"yeah i'm partnered with yang." he heard his sister scream as he finished his sentence

"i knew you two would get together eventually, it was only a matter of time."

jaune tried to protest being in a relationship with yang but when you speak of the devil she appears, yang put jaune in a headlock and grabbed the scroll from his hand "thats right im his partner and im gonna make sure he doesn't get into any trouble without me."

he couldn't hear what his sister said to yang but whatever it was it made her blush and end the call "come on jaune lets go start unpacking our stuff before blake puts all of her books everywhere."

As they got back to the dorm room they saw that Blake had taken the entire book shelf just for her books and pyrrha had already put all her stuff in her dresser and was sitting quietly writing in what looked to be a journal at the desk

"So how about we have a team meeting to get to know each other better?" Jaune said as he got everyone attention

"Well that sounds like a great idea." Pyrrha said as she turned in her chair to look at everyone

"Is that okay with you blake?" Jaune asked

"I think so." She said as she finished putting her books away

"Alright I'll start then since I'm the leader" jaune said as he grabbed a chair and sat down "I grew up on patch with my dad and sisters, unfortunetly my mom left us after my youngest sister was born to go lead the white fang even though my dad didn't want her to go she said that it was her duty." As jaune began his story he was cut off

"Wait your mom is sienna kahn but your last name is arc?!" Blake said

"Yeah I haven't seen her since I was very young but I took my dad's last name instead of my moms cause I'm the only son." Jaune said

"But wait wouldn't that make you a faunus?" Pyrrha said

Jaune looked down but felt a hand on his shoulder "we are all your friends here." Yang said trying to comfort him

"yeah you"re right." jaune said as he removed his hood revealing his ears

he heard a gasp as he looked up and noticed pyrrha had the look of pure shock as she got up and walked over to him "who did this to you?"

he knew she was talking about his ear "yeah it was broken by a bully when i was younger but i was saved by yangs dad, who also helped teach me to fight even though my dad was against it at first but they talked it over and i was aloud to become a hunter plus i even got some training from yangs uncle qrow."

"but why hide who you are." pyrrha asked trying to stay on topic

"most people arent very accepting of faunus as huntsmen so i always wear my hood to avoid anyone seeing my ears." jaune said as he put his hood back on

"people can be cruel but i know how you feel trying to hide who you really are." blake said as she took off her bow

"wait you are a faunus too?" pyrrha said shocked

"yeah i hide who i am for a similar reason." blake said putting her bow back on

"i figured you were a faunus i kept seeing your bow twitch when you were listening for sounds." jaune said

blake went to respond when they all heard a door slam from outside and as they opened the door they saw rubys team running down the hall

"actually what time is it." jaune said looking at yang who was holding her scroll

"its 8:55 why." yang said as she realized what she said

"we have class in five minutes!" jaune said as he started running down the hall followed by his team

* * *

 **im gonna leave this chapter please let me know if everyone liked the chapter im always looking to improve**

 **i also have an idea for a rwby story involving the idea of a man with two souls and etrigan the demon from dc comics if people like that idea i might write that as a one shot story**


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Team ALBN was sitting in the dorm room hanging out and doing homework when yang stood up on a chair to address the team "alright we dont have any classes for the weekend, i propose we have a party to celebrate getting threw the first week and initiation."

jaune looked around at his team to see what they were thinking, blake was staring into a book ignoring yang and pyrrha was focused on her homework

he looked back at yang as she had a visible frown "itll be ok yang why dont we go ask ruby's team if they want to hang out for the weekend?"

"i dont know how i feel about weiss yet, she seems to be a bit of bitch." yang said as she got off the chair

"well she is from atlas maybe thats just how the people are?" jaune said as he stood up before an idea hit him "why dont we ask ruby's team if they want to have a friendly sparing match with us?"

pyrrha looked over at him "that could be fun, do you think they will want to do it?"

jaune just shrugged "we wont know until we ask them." just as he finished his sentence yang was already out the door and across the hall talking to ruby

* * *

jaune was slowly regretting his decision as he was sitting in a tree trying to hide from a crazy girl with a hammer "how did i get stuck fighting their brawler?" jaune said as he dodged a hammer destroying the tree he was sitting in

he blocked her next hammer swing with his sword but the force of the impact sent him flying back into an open field and as he managed to catch himself with his sword and look up just to dodge her hammer coming down on him and kick her away from him "sorry but as a leader i dont think it would look good if i lost."

jaune knew she still had aura so his next move was simple, he threw his two knives at her to distract her while he changed his sword to its scythe form and swung it around her waist pulling her off the ground and spinning her around and throwing her through a nearby tree

he saw yang on the other side of the tree where he threw nora, she was fighting a boy he now knew was named ren "hey yang you want to swap opponents?" jaune asked as he picked up his knives he threw at nora

"whats wrong jaune cant fight a woman?" yang said with a smirk as she dodged an attack from ren

"shes much stronger than me but i think you might be able to match her strength." jaune said as he ran up and tried to kick ren who jumped back away from yang

"alright fine ill clean up your mess again." she said as she walked away to go fight nora

jaune watched her walk away admiring the way she carried herself with more confidence than anyone he ever knew but he was pulled from his thoughts by someone else "you really care about her dont you?" he looked over to see ren talking to him

he chuckled "yeah shes the best person i know but nevermind that im not really into fighting other people we are supposed to fight grimm id like people to just get along."

ren pocketed his weapons and stood next to jaune "i can understand that but then why did you want our teams to fight?"

"oh yeah that well i figured it might be a good way for everyone to get together and blow off some stress plus i wanted to talk to you, being the only two guys we should be friends so that when the girls have a ladies night we wont be alone." jaune said as he stabbed his sword into the ground

ren shrugged "that works for me but you assume that the girls are gonna get along together."

"well my team seems to get along pretty well i mean we already had a bonding meeting and i learned a lot about blake and pyrrha." jaune said as he sat down on the ground leaning against his sword

"im not sure if my team is getting along well." ren said as he sat down across from jaune

"what seems to be the problem?" jaune said

ren cleared his throat "well ive known nora for a long time so i get along with her fine but ruby and weiss seem to be having a problem getting along."

"well when i first talked to weiss she didnt seem like the kind of person who liked to be told what to do so she might have wanted to be the leader of your team." jaune said as relaxed into his sword

"no i dont think its that weiss and ruby had a long talk after class one day and they seem happier with each other but i guess ruby is trying to hard to be friends." ren said as went to get up

"ill have a talk with ruby about it." jaune said as he got up

"well i suppose we should go see if the girls are done fighting." ren said as he dusted himself off

before jaune got the chance to speak they both heard someone clear their throat and as they looked to their left they saw all the girls standing there glaring daggers at them

"are you boys done having your little pep talk?" yang said as she crossed her arms

"um hey ren do you think we can out run them?" jaune whispered to ren just to look over and realize he was already running away

"that son of-" jaune didnt get to finish his sentence as he was grabbed by yang

"its ok jauney im not gonna hurt you, we are just gonna have a long talk about this and you are gonna owe me big time." yang said as she got in his face

"but i thought i already owed you one?" jaune said as he tried to break her grip

"well now you owe me two, now lets go back to the dorm room i think im long over due for a foot massage." yang said as she began dragging jaune by his collar as the boy let out an audible groan

* * *

 **sorry for the delay on this chapter i was a little conflicted on how i wanted this fight to go in the long run but now that this chapter is done the next chapter will start to deal with more drama as im gonna do a slight time skip and a flash back in the next chapter**

 **but as usual please pm me or leave a review on what you thought of this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**RWBY is owned by rooster teeth**

* * *

jaune was sitting in the infirmary of the school with a black eye and a broken arm with velvet sitting next to him bandaging his leg when his team burst into the room

"jaune what happened to you?" yang said as she ran over to him

"well i saved velvet here from a couple of bullies and they decided to take out their anger on me instead of her." jaune said as he winced as velvet put wraps on his leg

"sorry about that again." velvet said as her ears dropped down slightly

"its fine velvet go be with your team while i explain what happened to mine." jaune said as he sat up slightly

"alright thanks for protecting me it means a lot to me." velvet said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek "ill see you around jaune." she said as left the room

"so thats why you helped her." yang said as she tried to hide her anger

"no i just didnt want to see her get picked on anymore but let me explain how everything happened." jaune said

 _flashback_

Jaune was sitting in cafeteria eating by himself when he noticed a group of boys picking on the rabbit faunus girl he saw before and as they pulled on her ears something burned deep inside jaune, he was tired of people being pushed around, he was becoming a huntsman to try to help everyone and that means he would have to man up and stop being afraid of what may happen

as jaune got up and walked over to the boys with his tray of food in his hands, he had decided to take off his hood for once and he could feel some of the other kids looking at his ears "hey boys why dont you leave the girl alone?" jaune said as he stopped in front of them

one of the boys looked towards jaune "and why should we do that freak?"

"cause you are a huntsman in training your job is supposed to be to protect those weaker than you from the forces of darkness and evil not to pick on faunus because they are different from you or weaker than you." jaune said as he tightened his grip on his tray of food

"then why dont we beat up you then since you are stronger than her?" the biggest one said to him as he shoved jaune slightly

without hesitation jaune hit the big kid with his tray knocking him to the ground as he tossed the tray at the one holding the girls ears causing her to ran behind jaune

"run and get a teacher!" jaune said as he turned to her

as she ran to get a teacher he turned back to the other boys and got a fist to the side of the head which knocked him to the ground

"you are gonna regret that!" the biggest kid said as he grabbed the back of jaune's head but as he grabbed his head jaune grabbed one of his knives and sliced the top of his hand causing him to let go of his head

as the kid held his hand in pain waiting for his aura to heal the small cut he looked at the rest of his friends "well get him!"

they all rushed at him and as they threw punches left and right he just kept parrying their attempts to hit him but that only works for so long and as one of them used their weapon to slice the back of his leg causing him to fall to his knees just in time to the big kid swing his mace at him connecting with jaune's arm breaking it and sending him flying across the room and into the wall

 _flashback end_

"and before i knew it i woke up here with velvet explain who explained to me that miss goodwitch stopped them before they could hurt me any further." jaune said as he stretched out his leg to get up

"but whats gonna happen to the kids that beat you up?" phyrra said as she handed him his shirt that was removed they wrapped his arm

"they are with ozpin right now." they all looked over to see goodwitch talking to them

"whats their punishment gonna be?" blake said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in

"thats actually why im here based on what happened they are going to be suspended for fighting outside of combat class but we also have to give a punishment to mister arc here." said goodwitch surprising everyone except jaune

"wait why is jaune introuble?" yang said as her eyes turned red

"he used his weapons on them causing them to defend themselves with their own weapons which is violation of school policy but due to velvet choosing to take some of the blame velvet and you will both be in detention for a month." goodwitch said as she turned to leave

jaune just sighed as yang started yelling and complaining about how unfair it is but all jaune could think about was that no good deed doesnt go unpunished

"hey yang where is ruby at anyway i figured she'd be here?" jaune said trying to change the subject

"she's still in class with her team, they weren't able to get out to come see you." yang said still visibly mad

jaune sighed as he got up "well lets go wait for them to get out of class so i can explain to her what happened."

"fine." yang said as they all left the infirmary

* * *

 **sorry for the delay on this chapter my internet has been acting up lately and im also sorry this chapter seems short or rushed i wanted to get something out soon but be on the look out for a new story that ive been trying to write but let it be known ahead of time that it will feel very oc**

 **until next time please leave a review or pm your thoughts on how i should improve or where you think the story should go next**


	11. Chapter 11

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune was walking back from detention talking to velvet

"i'm impressed its only been two weeks and your arm is almost back to normal." velvet said as she gestured to jaune's arm

"yeah unfortunately i'm forced to wear my school uniform all the time now." jaune said as he stretched out his arm a little bit

"whats wrong with the uniform?" velvet said

"there's nothing wrong with them i just liked my outfit more but with that hit i took it kinda destroyed the sleeve of my jacket." jaune said as velvet and him turned the corner to their dorm rooms

"oh coco can help you with that." velvet said joyfully

"you told me about her isn't she a fashionista and your team leader?" jaune asked

"yeah if you want i can go ask her if she can take you into vale and help you get a new outfit?" velvet said as they both stopped at his dorms door

"that sounds great ill go let my team know then ill meet you at the airships." jaune said as he unlocked the door to his room

"sweet ill see you there." velvet said as she walked away waving him good bye with a wide smile on her face

as jaune walked in he saw his team ready to go out but they weren't alone as he saw team RWNR with them

"whats up guys what are you doing here?" jaune said as he shut the door and put his stuff down on his desk

"weiss had a great idea that i figured your team would like to hear." ruby said as she pointed to weiss with her thumb

"well can it wait for another day i kinda got plans." jaune said as he scratched the back of his head

"what are you doing?" ruby said as she pouted at him

"velvet and her team leader coco are taking me into vale to get a new outfit." jaune said as he grabbed one of the shirts he bought from his dresser

"well that's fine you can meet us by the docks when you're done." yang said as she got off her bed

"wait why the docks?" jaune asked as he changed shirts not noticing three sets of faces turning red

"weiss came up with a great idea to meet the students from the other schools as they arrive." nora shouted excitedly

"that sounds like fun ill meet you guys there after i get my new outfit." jaune said as he walked towards the door

"bye jaune have fun." pyrrha said waving to him

"see you guys later." jaune said closing the door on his way out

* * *

jaune is walking with coco and velvet to a clothing store

"so i was meaning to ask you where is your weapon jaune?" coco asked as she pointed to his back

"well after i got in trouble im no longer aloud to carry it on me but its still in my locker so i can call it to me if i really need it." jaune said

"isnt it weird to not have your weapon on you though?" velvet asked

"its not as weird as you'd think being a tiger faunus i have claws but i was also taught how fight with my fists by my mentors." jaune said showing his claws to them

"you learned from two mentors?" coco asked

"yeah i trained how to fight with my hands as well as work out with Yang and Ruby's dad Taiyang Xiao Long and their uncle Qrow Branwen taught me how to use a sword." jaune said pulling out his scroll and showing them a picture of a younger jaune in a cut off shirt training with taiyang

"wait i thought her name was ruby rose how is her last name different?" velvet asked as her ears perked up seeing jaunes muscles in the picture

"well that's a complicated situation Ruby and Yang have different mothers." jaune said putting his scroll away

"but if they have the same dad wouldn't they have the same last name?" velvet asked but she wouldn't get an answer as coco spoke up

"we can finish talking about this another time we're here." coco said stopping in front of a fairly large clothing store

" _i probably should talk to Qrow about Ruby soon, she needs to know who her real dad is._ " jaune thought to himself as they walked into the store

"you want form as well as function that's not hard to figure out and where exactly is your armor?" coco said as she pointed at him

"it had a few dents in it so i left it there so i can fix it later?" jaune asked confused

"i need your armor in order to see if the clothes would look good as well as be form fitting." she said with a sigh at the end

"oh well why don't i just get something simple i can wear until the next time we come down here?" jaune asked pointing towards a rack of hoodies

"what did you have in mind?" velvet asked

jaune grabbed a hoodie off a rack "why not just a simple hoodie for now that i can wear outside of class?"

"that's a good idea but not a pumpkin pete hoodie lets try something different." coco said as she took it from him and put it back

"why not just a jacket for now?" velvet said as she grabbed a plain black jacket

"that works for me what about you coco?" jaune said as he tried the jacket on for size

"yeah that's fine if we pierced your ear you'd look like you were in a punk band." coco said pointing at his broken ear

"maybe i'll get it pierced one day and i'm sorry for wasting your time." jaune said taking the jacket off and started to walk over to cashier

"its fine jaune just think of this as my thank you for helping velvet." coco said as her and velvet followed him

"we are huntsmen its our jobs to help everyone." jaune said as he paid for his jacket

jaune looked at the girls as they walked out of the store "well id love to keep hanging out with you both but i have to meet my team."

"alright we'll see you around jaune." velvet said as she hugged jaune

as jaune walked around a corner to the docks he saw a blonde monkey faunus boy run by him but while he was distracted by him he didn't see ruby run around the corner and into him

"im so sorry i didnt mean to run into you." ruby said as she looked up at the person she knocked down "oh its just you jaune its about time you got here."

"its no problem ruby but why are you running after that guy?" jaune asked as ruby helped him up

"he was a stowaway on a boat to get here so we decided to see if we could catch him but it looks like he got away." ruby said as the rest of the gang caught up with her

"oh hey jaune its about time you got here did you catch that other blonde boy?" yang said as she caught her breath

"no why would i have done that?" jaune said confused

"cause we need to observe him." weiss stated

"but why he hasn't done anything wrong?" jaune said confused

weiss scoffed in her frustration "never mind hes already gone, he's probably going to go join those white fang extremists." weiss said the last part under her breath

"what the fuck is that supposed to mean." jaune said getting angry that she is band mouthing the white fang

"he's a criminal who's to say that he wont join that group of murderers, thieves, and psychopaths." weiss said trying to defend herself

at this point jaunes rage was a roaring inferno "im sorry my mother is just trying her best to make the world a better place for faunus kind but i will not have you call her a murderer!"

"and who exactly is your mother?" weiss said her anger growing

"the lead." jaune didnt get to finish his sentence as blake covered his mouth

"his mother was a member of the white fang who died fighting for what she believed in." blake said trying to calm the situation

"im sorry for your loss but the white fang are a bunch of extremists who kill to get what they want." weiss said calming down

jaune removed blakes hand "ill prove you wrong." jaune said as he walked away from every one

"wait jaune why dont we do this as a team?" pyrrha asked concerned for her leader

"no i need to go get answers my own way." jaune said as he turned the corner and walked away from his team unaware of the person standing in an alley listening to them

"sssienna will what to know her ssson is in vale." the figure said to itself as it walked into an open door to a building

* * *

 **i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i did i kept rewriting the dialogue between jaune and weiss cause it never felt right to me and im not sure if this even feels right but if you guys dont like it please let me know and ill go back and fix my mistakes**

 **a big thank you to merendinoemiliano for the help with writing this story it means a lot to get feed back and help from someone who cares about this story as much as i do**


	12. Chapter 12

**RWBY is owned by rooster teeth**

* * *

Jaune was sitting on a building looking out at a white fang member hiding in the shadows with two other faunus

"hey what are you doing up here?" Jaune looked over to see the same blonde monkey faunus from before

"i should be asking you the same thing." Jaune said as he got to look at the boy

"i brought him here to help us." Jaune saw Blake climb onto the roof behind the blonde boy

"i didnt ask for your help." Jaune said as he looked back to see the white fang member was gone

Jaune sighed as Blake began to speak "you dont need to ask for my help we are doing this to help the organization we both care about."

"fine then if we are going to do this as a team then i want two things, one we do not call for help unless absolutely necessary and two you have to stop wearing that stupid bow." Jaune said shocking Blake

"that seems like a fair deal in my opinion." the blonde faunus said

"speaking of which who are you?" Jaune said reaching his hand out for the other blonde

"Sun Wukong leader of team SSSN." Sun said as he shook Jaune's hand

"Jaune Arc leader of team ALBN." Jaune said back to him

"so whats the plan Jaune?" Blake asked as they stopped shaking hands

"we need to figure out how to show Weiss that the white fang is not full of bad people." Jaune said looking at Blake

"well people think that the white fang are responsible for all the attacks on dust shops." Blake said

"well we cant scope out a dust shop cause if someone see's us it could be bad." Jaune said

"we might not have to." Sun said

"what do you mean?" Blake said

"well when i was on that boat i heard a couple guys talk about how there is a shipment of dust coming in from atlas if the white fang are truly behind all this then thats where they'd be." Sun said pointing to the docks

"alright so its a plan we will wait until nightfall and then we will scope out the docks to see if anyone attacks the dust shipment." Jaune said sitting down on the roof

"what do we do if the shipment does get attacked?" Blake said sitting next to Jaune

"well without my weapon fighting will be difficult but i do have my claws." Jaune said as Sun sat down next to him

"wait how do you have claws, ears, and stripes?" Blake asked

"im not sure i was told my mom used to call me her white tiger before she left." Jaune said as he leaned back

"when did your mom leave you?" Sun asked

"she left when i was about six." Jaune said

"wow that must have been hard." Sun said

"it wasn't as bad as you might think, i always had my dad and my seven sisters around even though my dad wasnt always emotionally there cause of my mom leaving." Jaune said

"wait you have seven sisters and it wasnt that bad?" Sun asked very surprised

"oh yeah i got some stories to tell you but im hungry lets go get some food and ill tell you on the way." Jaune said as he hopped off the building

"alright." Blake and Sun said as they followed him

* * *

a white fang soldier enters what appears to be a planning room "sir one of our informants has found news that Sienna Kahn's son is in vale."

the man turned around to look at the soldier "are you sure that its her son?"

"yes sir our informants say that he's looking for the white fang." the soldier said back to him

"good than if he's looking for us let him find us." the man said as he grabbed his sword and mask

"are you sure that's the best thing sir?" the soldier said

"if we bring him to our side we can use him in our plan." the man said as he left the room with the soldier following him

* * *

Jaune, Blake, and Sun are hiding at the docks in different places to get better vantage points when they see an airship landing with white fang soldiers getting out and grabbing boxes of dust

"this cant be right what could the white fang be needing all this dust for?" Jaune said as he saw a man he recognized as Roman Torchwick step out of the airship to yell at the white fang soldiers

"that's not right the white fang is a faunus organization why is there a human helping them?" Jaune said to himself as he saw Blake jump off the roof she was hiding on and approach Roman from behind

"dammit Blake i said not to get involved." Jaune said as he motioned to Sun to move in

as Jaune and Sun were both hiding behind boxes they see more airships arrive "Sun I need you to help Blake while I call my locker here." Jaune said to Sun as he pulled out his scrolled

Sun jumped up on one of the shipping containers to get the jump on Roman while Jaune called his locker to the location of one of the airships

as he waited for the locker to get here Jaune saw a group of white fang members spot him and start shooting at him causing Jaune to run into the fight with Roman and Sun

"oh great more children." Roman said as he saw Jaune kick a white fang member away from him "i dont have time for this, get them." he said as more white fang members jumped off one of the airships

Sun and Jaune made quick work of the members as both of them were trained well in hand to hand combat but Jaune found it strange that theses members of the white fang were easy to beat its almost as if they have no training at all

Sun saw Blake start fighting Roman and ran to help her as Jaune saw his locker hit one of the airships clipping its wing and causing it to drop most of its cargo

as Jaune ran over to his locker to grab his weapons Blake and Sun were too busy fighting Roman to notice that some of the white fang members had already loaded up the other airship and were signaling Roman that they had to leave

"sorry kiddos id love to stay and fight you all but i have some business to take care of." Roman said as he shot a round at the ground near Sun and Blake then jumped on the airship as it was taking off

"HEY!" everyone looked up to see Ruby standing on a storage building

"hello red sorry but i got no time to play with you and your friends right now." Roman said as he shot at Ruby knocking her back

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted as he ran towards the building putting his sword on his back using his knives to climb the building faster

when Jaune got to the top of the building he saw another girl in green pulling Roman's airship out of the sky "are you a friend of Ruby's?" Jaune asked as he picked up Ruby

"yes my name is Penny i met Ruby while she was looking for her friends who went missing." Penny said as she stopped pulling the airship as she saw the vale police force start surrounding the area with their own airships and swat teams

"this isn't going to be good."Jaune said as he saw the swat teams arresting white fang members

* * *

Sienna Kahn is in throne room when a soldier comes in and kneels in front of her "ma'am members of the white fang have been arrested in vale with the criminal Roman Torchwick."

"and what of Adam wasn't that his branch of the white fang?" Sienna said to the soldier

"no word from Adam but we are told Roman and these members were stealing dust and were stopped by students from beacon academy three faunus children to be exact." the soldier said answering her question

" _what could they be stealing dust for_?" Sienna said in her head "do we have the names of these students?" she asked the soldier

"of course ma'am they are Sun Wukong, Blake Belladona, and Jaune Arc." the soldier said

" _this is not good Ghira's daughter and my son are working together i may need to contact ghira about this_." Sienna said to herself concerned for her son "soldier go prepare my personal airship we are heading to vale to see Adam."

"yes ma'am right away." the soldier said as he got up to leave

as the soldier leaves Sienna pulls out her scroll and calls someone she dreaded talking to again "hello Ghira i think there is something we need to talk about." she said as Ghira answered his scroll

* * *

 **alright i'm gonna leave this chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger as to what will happen next time but please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story so far i really want to hear your opinions on what jaune's new outfit will look like or if you think i should just stick with what he had at the beginning of this story but until next time thank you everyone for following and favoriting this story it means a lot to me**


	13. Chapter 13

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Yang saw she was getting a call from Blake which caused her to answer immediately but before she could say anything to Blake she started yelling into the scroll

"Yang they captured Jaune i need as much help as you can bring us." Blake said on the verge of tears

"Blake calm down, what do you mean they took Jaune?" Yang asked the panicking girl

"the white fang attacked us on our way back to the airship dock and they took Jaune." Blake answered

"wait where is my sister?" Yang asked scared for Ruby's safety

"i sent her back to beacon she is supposed to meet you at the airship docks." Blake said

"alright but where are you at then?" Yang asked

"I'm at vale general hospital with Sun." Blake said as she looked down at the unconscious Sun laying on the medical bed with bandages around his stomach

"alright we will be there within the hour just stay there." Yang said as she hung up her scroll

Yang looked down at her scroll and wondered if she called Jaune if he would be able to answer or if he was in serious trouble but she ultimately decided it couldn't hurt to try

her worry was starting to drive her crazy as his scroll just kept ringing until he finally answered "Jaune are you ok?" Yang shouted into the phone

"yeah i'm fine just go check on Blake i think she might need you." Jaune said but she could hear the sound of his voice he had been breathing heavily

"you dont sound fine Jaune please just tell me where you are." Yang asked

"please Yang please just help Blake ill be back soon i promise." Jaune said but he knew she could hear the sadness in his voice

"alright Jaune but you better come back to your partner and your team." she said as she hung up

Yang sat down on the ground and started crying until she heard someone call out to her "Yang are you okay?"

* * *

Adam took the phone away from Jaune's face "you must really care about her?" adam said as he put the phone down

"more than you will ever know." Jaune said as he tried to struggle in the chair he was tied to

"how about you stop struggling before i have the white fang find this Yang?" Adam said making Jaune stop moving immediately

"fine but if you are going to torture me at least tell me why?" Jaune said as he looked at Adam

"i dont want to torture you i want you to help me, i want you to be my eyes and ears in beacon." Adam said as he walked around Jaune

"but why me you could have easily taken Blake or Sun?" Jaune said confused as to why he was chosen

"dont worry i have plans for Blake but i chose you because of who you are." Adam said as he grabbed a remote off the table in the room

"what do you mean?" Jaune said scowling at Adam

"please dont act like im the idiot i know who your mother is." Adam said laughing at Jaune's shocked face

"but how she would never tell anyone about her family especially you?" Jaune said in a panicking tone

"you are right she wouldnt tell me but i have ways of getting information." Adam said as a large faunus man entered the room

"sir Sienna Kahn is here to see you." the man said making look furious that she would come here

"alright while i see her you make sure he doesnt leave this room im not doing talking to him." Adam said as he went to leave the room

after Adam left the room the man looked at Jaune "he didnt say i couldnt hurt you." he said making Jaune panic

* * *

Yang, Pyrrha, and team RWNR were sitting in the hospital room listening to Ruby, Blake and Sun explain what happened

"after everything that happened at the docks the police made us spend the night with them to get our statement on what happened but they told us that they were going to lie to the media so that we didnt get into trouble." Blake said looking down sad with herself

"when they let us go the next morning we left for the airships to get back to beacon but when we got about 4 blocks away from the police station we got jumped by members of the white fang they said they only wanted Jaune." Sun said putting his hand on Blakes shoulder

"they had us out numbered so Jaune said he would go with them but Sun refused attacking one of them which didnt work out for him cause he attacked the one that looked to be in charge a huge guy with a chainsaw weapon." Ruby said after Sun stopped talking

"he cut me across my back breaking my aura which is why Blake brought me to the hospital and we told Ruby to go get everyone she could so we could explain what happened." Sun said showing his bandaged back

"well whats the plan on getting Jaune back then?" Yang said choosing not to tell them about her call with Jaune

"i have a plan seeing as im not going to beacon ill join the white fang and find Jaune and get him out of where ever they have him being kept." Sun said getting up and grabbing his weapons from the table

"wait Sun you cant do that let someone go with you." Blake said shocked about what Sun said

"its the only way to do this that way the teachers and the police dont find out about what happened you all will tell the teachers that Jaune is visiting his mother and ill call me team and they will tell the teachers when they arrive that im gonna be late cause i took a boat instead of the airship and it got delayed." Sun said hiding his weapons behind his back

"actually that plan may work as long he doesnt get caught by the white fang." Ren said surprising everyone "what."

"Sun if you are gonna do this i want you to promise me that you will bring him back." Yang said getting up and looking at Sun with red eyes

"you have my word i will get our friend back." and with that Sun left the room

* * *

 **im gonna end this chapter here thank you to every one who supported me while i was away it means the world to me i went back and updated a chapter to change some stuff people didnt like any chapter i go back and edit will say updated after the chapter number**

 **as always please review or pm your comments i always love seeing them**


	14. Chapter 14

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Sun was sitting in a room surrounded by white fang soldiers looking at the white fang lieutenant

"so you want to join the white fang?" the lieutenant said as he circled around Sun

"yes after you injured me i realized that i was on the wrong side of this fight and i need to get stronger and we can only do that together." Sun said as the lieutenant stopped in front of him

"fine you can join us but i have a better idea on how to train you." the lieutenant said as he motioned to one of his soldiers to knock out Sun

when Sun came to he was sitting across from a passed out Jaune in a dark room only being illuminated by a lamp hanging over them "Jaune wake up we have to get out of here before someone comes back." Sun said trying to move from the rope that tied him to the chair

as Jaune looked up he saw Sun looking at him terrified "Sun what are you doing here?" Jaune said as he looked around confused on how he got to this room

"i came here to rescue you, hold on while i get out of this." Sun said as he glowed gold as two clones of him appeared and removed the ropes that tied him to the chair

"wait how long have i been here?" Jaune said as Sun got up and began to untie Jaune

"uh its been a few days since they took you." Sun said as he helped Jaune up putting Jaunes arm around his shoulder helping him walk

as Sun opened the door slightly he didnt see anyone in the hallway "alright Jaune all we got to do is find the way out of here without being noticed then get back to beacon." Sun said getting a nod from Jaune

they traveled down hallway after hallway until they came they stopped to look around a corner at two guards standing in front of a door that looked to go to a bed room

"those guards dont look like the regular white fang soldiers we've come across in the past." Sun said letting Jaune get a look at them

"maybe if we distract them we can see if there is a window." Jaune said as he leaned on the wall and slid down it to the ground

"jeez what did they do to you man?" Sun said as he looked at Jaune finally noticing burn marks near his neck

Jaune looked up at Sun "i got an idea that might just be crazy enough to work." Jaune said ignoring Sun's question

"im all ears man lay it on me." Sun said as he kneeled down

* * *

back at beacon the remaining members of team ALBN are all worrying about their leader

"Blake have you heard anything from Sun yet?" Pyrrha asked

"no its been almost two weeks now and he hasn't said anything to me." Blake answered as she got closer to Pyrrha to whisper "i dont think Yang is taking this very well."

"what do you purpose we do about it?" Pyrrha said whispering back

"im not sure maybe we should step in and tell professor ozpin about this it has been two weeks since Jaune got taken." Blake said confusing Pyrrha

"what happened to not getting the teachers involved?" Pyrrha asked confused on this change of heart

"at this point we may need all the help we can get." Blake said as she got up and walked over to Yang and put her hand on Yangs shoulder "hey me and Pyrrha are going to talk to professor Ozpin about Jaune do you want to come?"

Yang looked at Blake very confused "i thought you were against getting help from the teachers?" she said as she got up from her chair

"its been far too long since Sun has messaged me and i think he might be in trouble, if he is he's going to need our help and we need all the help we can get." Blake said defending herself

"alright ill do anything to help Jaune and Sun." Yang said earning a smile from both of her teammates

* * *

"i told you my plan would work." Jaune said as they entered the room

Sun laughed "yeah we dont even look slightly related i dont know why they thought that?"

"well when someone yells 'help my brother is injured' people tend to see whats going on." Jaune said as they both heard someone clear their throat

they looked to their left to see a dark skinned woman in a black dress with red accents when she saw Jaune when he turned his head to look at her she was almost brought to tears

"Jaune is that you?" she asked causing Jaune to step towards her only to almost fall over due to his injuries

Sun caught Jaune and helped him walk over to a place he could sit down and rest "Jaune how do you know this woman?" Sun asked him as he sat him down at a chair near a desk in the room

"of course i know her its my mom." Jaune said smiling at the her as they both had tears in their eyes

"wait a minute didnt you say that your mom was Sienna Kahn leader of the white fang?" Sun said looking back and forth from Jaune and Sienna

"yes i did and thats her id recognize her anywhere my dad has multiple photos of her in my old home on patch." Jaune said getting the strength to get up and walk towards his mom

"ive missed you so much." she said as they hugged each other

"why didnt you ever call or visit?" Jaune asked as he began to cry

she let him cry for a couple of minutes before looking him in the eyes

"i couldnt risk my enemies finding the ones i love." she said as she wiped his tears away "speaking of people hurting the ones i love, who hurt you to the point you can't walk on your own?"

"i believe his name was Adam, he had me tortured to get back at you." Jaune said as he sat back down earning a shocked look from Sienna

"i always knew Adam wanted me dead but now he has gone too far." she said as she walked over to her desk

"what are you going to do?" Sun asked as she picked up a talwar sword from the desk

"well first i should do what any parent should do and escort my son home." she said as she walked over to the door

"wait what?" Jaune said as he got up with some help from Sun

Sienna turned to look at both of them "we are going to beacon academy."

"how are we going to do that without getting spotted?" Sun said

"simple you two are going to dress as my guards specifically the two guards you knocked out in order to get in here." Sienna answered earning a shy look from both of the boys

"wait can we call headmaster Ozpin to let him know you are coming?" Jaune asked trying to walk without the help of Sun

"that seems appropriate, while you do that i want your friend here to patch up your injuries." Sienna said as she handed him a scroll

"my name is Sun Wukong by the way its an honor to meet you." Sun said holding out his hand just for her to ignore him leaving the room to get the guard outfits

* * *

 **sorry for the delay on this chapter i had to deal with writers block as well as my own self esteem i encourage everyone that has favorited or followed this story or me as writer to please either leave a review on what you like about this story i really want to know it might bring something to my mind that i never thought of before**

 **side note this chapter took a long time to write and i knew there was no way that sun could join the white fang they would recognize him but dont worry we arent done with them yet**


	15. Chapter 15

**RWBY is owned by rooster teeth**

* * *

Jaune, Sun, and Sienna had successfully made it through the white fang facility disguised as Sienna's guards and now they were currently sitting in a private airship on the way to beacon.

Jaune was talking to Sun about his family back home while Sienna listened to them talk

"so wait your dad was famous hunter?" Sun asked

"yeah his name is Alexander Arc he used to tell me stories on when he was in his prime back when he first met my mom." Jaune said causing Sienna to raise an eyebrow

"your father told you about how we met?" she asked

"of course he told me how you both met when he defended you from a group of anti-faunus protestors." Jaune said frowning before looking at his mom "he really does miss you."

"i miss your father as well but my people need me to help them more." Sienna said as she got up and looked out the window "never mind that now we are here."

they got up and put on their guard outfits and joined Sienna standing on both sides but as the doors opened they noticed Ozpin waiting to greet Sienna

"hello Mrs Kahn allow me to welcome you to beacon academy." Ozpin said bowing slightly to her

"the pleasure is mine Ozpin ive been meaning to come here and visit Jaune and his team for some time now." she said bowing back to him

"where is Jaune i was told that he had taken a trip home to see you?" Ozpin asked

"Jaune you can take off the helmet now." Sienna said as she turned and looked at Jaune

Jaune took off his helmet and smiled at the professor just as Sun did the same

Ozpin pulled out his scroll as he had received a message from Glynda "well your team is waiting in my office to talk to me anyway so why dont we give them a little surprise?" Ozpin said as he gestured for Jaune and Sun to put their helmets back on

as the four of them walked in the building they didnt notice a black haired girl staring at them from across the courtyard

* * *

meanwhile with Adam

"what do you mean the prisoners escaped?!" Adam shouted at the lieutenant

"im sorry sir i had only left for a minute." the lieutenant said kneeling to Adam

"never mind that now Sienna is already gone now to have a meeting with Ozpin about the treatment of faunus at beacon academy while she is gone i need you start setting everything for phase two of the plan." Adam said

the lieutenant left the room leaving Adam to his thoughts as he saw he was getting a call from Cinder

"what do you want im busy setting things up for your plan?" Adam said as he answered the call

"are you missing a few prisoners?" Cinder said causing Adam's eyebrows to raise

"where did you find them?!" Adam shouted into his scroll

"they are here at beacon with Sienna Kahn." Cinder said causing Adam to drop his scroll

"if she has found her son he must have told her about my revenge so she fled to beacon." Adam said as he picked up his scroll "is there anyway we can speed up the assault on beacon?"

"there may be a way but your men will have to speed up their operations under the mountain." Cinder said slightly irritated

"it will be done before the vytal tournament." Adan said hanging up

* * *

the doors to Ozpin's office opened to reveal the older man talking to Sienna Kahn being followed by two guards

Ozpin noticed the remaining members of team ABRN sitting in front of his desk with Glynda watching over them "hello girls what can i do for you?" Ozpin said as he showed Sienna to a seat in his office that had a tea set for one on one meetings

Pyrrha was the first to speak up as Blake looked visibly scared of Sienna and Yang just kept looking down nervously "im sorry to have bothered you headmaster but we have something we need to discuss with you."

Ozpin looked confused by her statement "is cardin bullying velvet again, he said it would never happen again."

Pyrrha started waving her hands in front of her "no its not about Cardin its about Jaune."

Blake noticed Sienna's guards look at each other then she finally noticed the monkey tail wrapped around the right guards stomach "Sun is that you?" Blake said as she got up from her chair and started walking over to the guard getting everyone's attention

"i dont know who you are talking about." the guard said in an obviously deeper voice

she narrowed her eyes at the guard as she decided to grab his tail and squeeze it making him groan in pain "ow jeez Blake that hurts!" Sun said as he pulled his tail from her and took off his helmet

"but wait if you are here then that means..." Blake said as she trailed off looking at the other guard move away from Sienna and start to take off his helmet revealing a mess of blonde hair

"Jaune." Yang said getting up and running at Jaune tackling him to the ground causing Jaune to groan loudly in pain

"its good to see you too Yang but can you get off me the ground isnt very comfortable in this armor." Jaune said as he looked down seeing that Yang had begun crying into his chest "Yang whats wrong?"

"i worried about you so much weeks went by with no word from Sun about whether or not he found you i was afraid you might have been killed." Yang said as she hugged his chest tightly trying to hold back her tears

"what do you mean weeks Sun told me it had only been a couple of days?" Jaune said as he looked towards Sun

"yeah i kinda lied about that i worried if i would have told you the truth you would worry about them and slow us down." Sun said as Blake hit him in the shoulder for lying

"are you telling me they tortured my son for weeks right under my nose?" Sienna said getting a shocked reaction from everyone but the teachers and Jaune

the moment she heard the word son Yang got up and looked back and forth from Sienna to Jaune "thats your mom?!" she said to Jaune causing him to chuckle nervously

Yang paled as she looked at Sienna causing her to laugh lightly at Yang before she spoke to her "so are you my sons partner or girlfriend?"

her words made Yang and Pyrrha both blush as red as ruby's cloak "im his partner and best friend." Yang answered causing Jaune to smile lightly at her which didnt go unnoticed by Sienna

"im sorry to break up the merriment but i want to know what exactly happened to Jaune that would cause this kind of reaction from you all." Ozpin said gaining everyone's attention

* * *

 **im very very sorry for the lateness of this chapter i had a lot bumps in my life as of late as well as a bit of writers block but i think everything will be better from now on**

 **like i always say please leave a review i always appreciate all the criticism i get good or bad always remember this story doesnt keep going without the help of the people who care about it just as much as i do**

 **the next chapter should be out by this time next week**


	16. Chapter 16

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Jaune was now sitting in front of Ozpin waiting to see what he said to the story he told about how he ended up here

"Jaune how did you manage to endure the torture they put you through?" Ozpin asked confusing Jaune

"um well the torture hurt but i just kept holding on to the hope of getting out and being able to see my friends again plus im told i have very large amounts of aura." Jaune answered still confused by the professor "are you not mad that i tried to take the law into my own hands?"

"of course not what you did may be frowned upon by others but i respect that you had the courage to stand up for what you believed in regardless of the consequences." Ozpin said causing Jaune to smile back at him

"thank you headmaster." Jaune said as his Sienna put her hand on Jaune's shoulder

"im proud of you as well Jaune, im happy your father raised you into the man we would both be proud of." she said causing Jaune to become teary eyed

"but im concerned about what Adam and his followers could gain from the destruction of beacon?" Ozpin said causing Blake to clear her throat "actually i might be able to answer that professor."

"Adam has always hated human kind and he wants them to suffer like the faunus have suffered so if he was to rally the faunus into destroying beacon academy which is a mostly human school it would cause so much sadness that there would be an overwhelming amount of grimm attracted to the area creating a national catastrophe." Blake said getting an inquisitive look from the professor

"interesting there is only one area that has a large amount of grimm nearby." Ozpin said

"the emerald forest?" Jaune asked

"no he's talking about mountain glenn we learned about it while you were gone." Pyrrha said correcting Jaune

"that is correct Miss Nikos so our best course of action is to send a team to mountain glenn to clear out as many grimm as they can." Ozpin said looking to Glynda as she left the room

"what do you want us to do professor?" Pyrrha asked getting a chuckle from the headmaster

"your team has a different mission that might change everything." Ozpin said as he gestured to Sienna "i would like to propose something that may help everyone if the world can see that the high leader of the white fang actually had a child with a human."

"but wait what if it doesnt work and they turn against my mom?" Jaune said standing up

"that has been planned out i have asked a favor even bigger than myself." Sienna said getting Jaune to turn and look at her in shock

"what are you talking about?" Jaune asked now worried for his mother

"i asked the former leader of the white fang to take his position back so that i may be there for my family." Sienna said getting a gasp from Blake

"you called my father?!" Blake shouted at Sienna

just as Sienna was going to say something everyone turned to look at the elevator as it dinged and opened revealing a large man standing behind Glynda as the man walked in Blake became terrified and still

"hello Sienna im here to discuss..." Ghira started but stopped as he saw his daughter standing in front of him on the verge of tears

everyone saw Blake rush to her father hugging him tightly as she cried into his chest

"its alright Blake i just wish i would have known you were here i would have brought your mother along." Ghira said with a chuckle as he comforted his crying daughter

Sienna looked to the headmaster "as you can see Ozpin we are both risking a lot in doing this in the name of peace." she said as she glanced towards her son

"i understand that but i need the students to leave while we talk business they will be informed later on what they need to do but right now i think they have some needed relaxation for they have a large task ahead of them." Ozpin said as clicked a button on his desk opening the door to the elevator

"of course headmaster." Jaune said as he gestured for his team and Sun to follow him

"go be with your friends Blake we will have plenty of time to catch up later." Ghira said as he stopped hugging his daughter

Blake nodded and joined her friends in the elevator

* * *

team RWNR were sitting in their room waiting on their friends to return Ruby had gotten a message that Jaune had finally come home

"do you think they hurt Jaune?" Ruby asked Weiss who was sitting at her desk writing a letter to her sister

"well if your sister didnt hurt him id say hes probably fine." Weiss said not looking up from her writing

"yeah youre probably right hes just as stealthy as Ren." Ruby said getting a confused look from Ren

"do you really think he can out stealth me?" Ren said as he stopped his meditation to talk to Ruby

"i didnt say that." Ruby said defending herself

"why dont we have the best game of hide and seek to celebrate Jaunes return!" Nora said jumping up from her bed

"lets not and say we did." Weiss said coldly

Nora went to say something but there was a knock on the door causing Ruby to dash to the door leaving behind a flurry of rose petals

"welcome back Jaune!" Ruby said loudly as she opened the door just to see her sister standing in front of her

"thanks sis but Jaune is actually getting checked out by the nurse." Yang said causing her sister to pale

"you didnt hurt him again right?" Ruby said making her sister smirk

"well only a little but he said he wanted to ask the nurse about some scaring, do you want to help me plan his party while hes gone?" Yang asked making her younger sister jump up and down

"sure we can help but who is gonna keep Jaune distracted so he doesnt come back early?" Ruby asked as Weiss walked up behind her

"i can do it while you plan this party." Weiss said making Yang raise her eyebrow

"why is it you want to help him?" Yang asked as she scowled at weiss

"i need to apologize to him for what i said i owe that much to him." Weiss said getting a smile from her teammates and Yang

"alright Weisscream just dont hurt him again thats my job." Yang said as she walked over to her room where Pyrrha and Blake were planning the party

Weiss simply walked away severely annoyed by Yang

* * *

 **im gonna leave this chapter here until next week i hope people like where the story is going i certainly do**

 **please always remember i want people to leave a review or pm with your opinions, concerns, and questions**

 **the next chapter should also be out friday at the latest**


	17. Chapter 17

**RWBY is owned by roosterteeth**

* * *

Weiss had stopped outside of the nurse's office and decided to listen to the conversation Jaune was having with the nurse before going in

"so do you think my scars will ever heal?" Jaune asked

"unfortunately i don't think they ever will even with your amount of aura reserves they look like they weren't given time to heal properly." the nurse says to him as she stands up patting his shoulder

"oh well at least they won't be noticeable to anyone besides my roommates." Jaune says getting a chuckle from the nurse

"yes i suppose that would be a good thing just be careful in the future." the nurse said as she walked over to her desk

"yes ma'am." and with that Jaune put his shirt back on and left the nurse's office to see Weiss standing outside the office waiting for him

he saw Weiss look towards him but he just ignored her and walked away only to find his feet frozen to the ground

"where do you think you are going?" Weiss asked in a icy tone

"if you don't unfreeze my feet probably back to the nurse's office from frostbite." Jaune said without any hint of sarcasm

"i need to say something to you and i'd prefer it if you didn't just walk away from me." Weiss said ignoring his comment and walking around the frozen Jaune to get a look at his face

"alright then say it i need to meet up with Sun so we can remake our weapons." Jaune said as he crossed his arms and looked down on Weiss

"i'm sorry for everything i said to you Ruby told me about your past and i didnt realize what i said would hurt you so much." Weiss said as Jaune frowned at her

"Weiss i don't hate you i envy you if anything i didn't grow up with very much my dad was always off on mission being a huntsman leaving my older sisters to take care of the family but you grew up living in a mansion getting anything you ever wanted." Jaune said as he felt his feet thaw out

"thats not how it was my dad was abusive to my mom until she became an alcoholic and he was always cruel to my sister winter until she left and joined the atlas military." Weiss said as a tear went down her cheek

before Weiss knew it Jaune was hugging her "we all deal with hardships in the world that's why we need to be kind to each other from now on." Jaune said as she sighed and hugged him back

"alright i will try my best to be kind to everyone but i make no promises for that pun loving girlfriend of yours." Weiss said as she let go of him and backed up

Jaune sighed "she's not my girlfriend we are just old friends." Jaune said as he started walking towards the area he told Sun he'd meet him in

" _he must be the most dense idiot i've ever met_." Weiss thought to herself as she followed him

* * *

meanwhile in Ozpin's office Sienna was arguing with Ghira

"i told you i can't go back as the high leader of the white fang i know that Adam is just waiting for me to return so he can have me killed." Sienna said as she walked around the room impatiently

"why don't you have Adam exiled from the white fang then?" Ghira asked her

"that won't work he's been planning this for far too long he has almost the entire vale branch of the white fang on his side he will be waiting for me." Sienna said nervously

"so you want me to show up and explain that i'm taking the white fang back from you?" Ghira asked very confused about her plan

"no we need to make a new organization one that will be for all people of remnant human and faunus alike it is time to bring in an era of peace." Ozpin said standing from his chair having tired of listening to them argue

"how do you expect to get the people on our side if you haven't noticed im not liked by many humans?" Sienna asked annoyed by Ozpin

"if this new organization is supported by the four schools as well as the former leaders of the white fang the people will see change and trust that." Ozpin said leaving Sienna speechless

"why do you want to help us so much Ozpin what could you have to gain from this organization?" Ghira asked sceptical of Ozpin

"i would like to see a new era of peace for the next generation maybe then there wouldn't be such a dire need for huntsmen so they could focus more on helping smaller settlements." Ozpin said earning a nod from Ghira

"alright i need to return to home i will see Blake before i take my leave but i should be gone before the day is out." Ghira said surprising Sienna

"and what would you have me do?" she said to both of them in anger

"knowing these particular students they are planning on sneaking away to Mt Glenn during the night to see if they can find this Adam Taurus maybe you could help them or stop them i will leave that to you." Ozpin said surprising both of them

"you would let your students just leave to do something like that?" Sienna asked angry that Ozpin showed little caring for his students

"they are going to try to do it anyway its better to have someone help them rather than stop them." Ozpin said

"he's not wrong once children get an idea in their head it becomes very difficult to get it out." Ghira said agreeing with Ozpin

"fine i will catch them before they leave, scare them a bit, and then offer to go with them." Sienna said earning a smile from Ozpin

"great while you are away i will get in contact with the other headmasters and inform them of our idea they should be just as excited as we are." Ozpin said smiling wide at the progress of peace they are making

"i need to go get some supplies for this trip cause no doubt if my son takes after his father he will forget something." Sienna said walking towards the elevator

"thank you for the visit im happy my daughter is in safe hands." Ghira said as he shook Ozpin's hand

Ghira joined Sienna in the elevator as it went down Ghira sighed

"whats wrong?" Sienna asked concerned for her old friend

"i don't trust Ozpin he knows something he doesn't want to tell anyone else." Ghira said getting nod from Sienna

"i agree getting my son away from here for awhile will be nice." Sienna said as the elevator stopped at the ground floor

"Blake is on your sons team please watch over her for me?" Ghira asked out of concern

"of course old friend i would watch over her like you would my son." Sienna said as they both hugged and walked away going to see their children

* * *

 **im very sorry for the day late update i had to unexpectedly help a friend move out of his house which took almost all day but i will try to make it up to you all i will try my best to make the next chapter longer than usual and adding in a character that may come as a surprise to most**

 **until next time please leave a review or pm with your comments i always take joy in reading them**


	18. Update

This is just a quick update to tell you all where I'm at and where these stories will go in the future

While I love both my stories I think ultimately "A Knights Journey" will be removed and rewrote into something with a different Faunus trait that I wanted to write from the beginning but decided against before writing it

As for "The Lone Swordsman" that story will most likely see a bit of a re imagining I like what I had done with the story but I never get feedback on the chapters as they came out

In my personal life if you care I work as a security guard so I never have the most time I would like but I'm getting a new tablet hopefully soon so with that I plan on writing a lot more in my spare time

Look for all these changes to happen by the end of the month happy New Year and I hope it'll be a good one


	19. Very big update

I'm very sorry to inform the readers that the scarecrow writer was hit by a car last month and has been unable to write due to multiple injuries he is home now and has been pushing towards getting a new pair of glasses so he could write on his laptop while he can't work there will be more information when the first chapters of his rewritten stories come out

Thank you for all your support it means the world to him


End file.
